Only Hope
by SpringHiller09
Summary: Elena's and Stefan's families have hated each other for 150 years. They were both taught to hate the other, but neither one listened to that. Sparks fly and soon, love is felt. But, what happens when their sneaking around becomes more than either family expected? Both must choose what's important, and what love really means to them. (Whatever It Takes TVD Style)
1. Rain is Falling

**Chapter One: Rain Is Falling**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"So, you and Stefan, huh?" Bonnie asked as we walked down the hallway to our next class. I nudged her in the side, giving her dagger eyes. "What?"

"No one is supposed to know." I whispered. "How did you find out anyway?"

"I'm not stupid, Elena." She laughed. "You two have been giving each other gooey eyes for days. It wasn't hard to put together. And, I'm your best friend…why shouldn't I know?"

"Because we aren't telling anyone." I shrugged. "It's just easier that way."

"But…why?"

"Do you know what would happen if word got out that I was dating a Salvatore?" I asked her. "Bad things, Bonnie. Bad things."

I lived in a very small, old town in southern Virginia. Everybody knew everyone and everyone knew everyone else's business. The town was built in the mist of the Civil War and the same founding families still lived there. The Gilbert's, Lockwood's, Fell's, Forbes's and of course, Salvatore's .

The Gilbert's and Salvatore's had a rivalry going that dated back to 1863, right in the middle of the war. No one knew the real story or if anything really happened, all we knew was the two families hated each other. I'd been taught to not speak or associate with the family. It was like teaching a white child to not speak to a colored child in the sixties. It was just what I learned.

I was a rule breaker. It'd been over a hundred years and I was sick of the fighting. I was friends with all three Salvatore's, Damon, Stefan and Caroline. Now, Stefan and I were dating. I didn't care about the damn fight.

"It's been one hundred and fifty years, Elena." Bonnie sighed. "I think they'll get over it."

"Then you don't know our families very well." I laughed as we walked into our European History class. It was one of the two classes with Stefan for the year and I was happy to just be within a few feet of him.

It was hard for us. We were always lying to our parents just so we could sneak around together. I hated lying to them. I hated that I couldn't tell them how I felt about Stefan and what was going on. But, I cared about Stefan too much to lose him and I just wanted some calmness between us.

The period seemed to drag on forever and I heard everyone's sighs of relief when the bell for lunch rang.

Lunch was the best part of the day. It was a small town and an even smaller school. Everyone seemed to mesh together once lunchtime came, and when Stefan sat down next to me, no one questioned it. Bonnie giggled every time we looked at each other, and everyone just rolled their eyes. Bonnie was always laughing at something.

"What'd you get on Miller's test?" Matt asked as we walked down the hall after lunch. Matt moved to town a year ago after his parents were killed in a fire. He was living with Bonnie's family because they were the closet thing Matt had to a family. Him and Bonnie had known each other since they were in diapers and their father's had known each other just as long.

Because he was living with my best friend...and father's best friend...we were almost forced together. Wherever Bonnie went, Matt was with her. But, I didn't mind. He was easy going and seemed to fit in well with my group of friends. It didn't take long for him to be invited out with us on Friday nights. He was now one of my best friends

"Nintey-four." I sighed. I was hoping for higher and chemistry was my best subject. "You?"

"Eighty-six." He sighed. Chemistry was his worst subject, but he still managed to get higher than some of the kids in our class. "So…you and Stefan?"

"Did Bonnie tell you?" I huffed as we stopped walking.

"No, I figured it out." He laughed. "I'm not from here, remember?" He reminded me.

"Oh, yeah." I laughed. I always seemed to forget that he had no clue of the feud between our families, and never really cared to remember. "Yes."

"When?" He asked. When Matt and I were together, it was like two teenage girls, without the jumping and giddiness.

"About a month ago."

"You've been dating for a month…and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't tell Bonnie either." I told him. "We wanted to make sure we were okay with it before telling people. We didn't make it obviously awkward for our friends if things didn't work out. That wouldn't be fair."

"Then, good job, Elena." He laughed. "Not many girls would be able to do that."

"It wasn't hard actually." I shrugged. "It was kinda nice to be dating without all the questions from my friends. We could just focus on each other, you know?"

"I guess." He sighed as he looked down the hallway to the very pretty blonde. He'd been crushing on Caroline Salvatore since the second he saw her, but she was taken. Tyler was a good guy, and I loved him…but I wish Caroline saw how much Matt cared for her. Right now, her and Tyler were just together to be…together. There wasn't really any real feelings that anyone could see anyway.

"Don't torture yourself, Matt." I sighed as I pulled him down the hallways. "It'll happen if it's meant to happen."

"I'm not torturing myself."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Then I dare you to look at them together without looking like a sad little puppy."

"I do not look like a sad puppy." He defended.

"If only you could see your face." I sighed.

The rest of the day went by slowly and I'd never wanted to hear the last bell ring. Stefan and I were finally going to get to see each other for the first time in a week. Things were starting to look suspicious with us always put into study groups together, so we agreed to take a break from each other.

I saw him standing in our usual meeting place behind the bleechers on the old practice field, and I ran to him. It was deserted and he didn't start practice for another week or so. We had time to be alone today.

"Hello, gorgeous!" He laughed as I jumped into his arms. He spun me around as if we were in a cheesy movie and set me down, leaning in and slowly kissing my lips.

"Hey," I whispered after he'd released me. "Today dragged on forever."

"I know." He laughed. "I actually paid attention in Stats today…hoping it would help pass the time." He wasn't a slacker at all. He had the brain of a senior in college and was too good for the small school. While I studied for hours to maintain the A's in my classes, he looked at the material once and got hundreds on tests. Rat bastard.

"Wow, you must have been desperate." I laughed as we sat down together. We never meant for such a shady place to become…ours but it was just the easiest location. It was well hidden and neither of our parents would be caught dead at our high schools practice field. I loved them, but they were a bit too snooty for my liking.

"I really was, babe." He laughed as I leaned into him. We spent the next few hours just being together. He helped me practice for my vocabulary test for english, and I listened to him ramble about something useless like he always did. Stefan and I meshed together so perfectly. I was dreading when we would actually have to tell our parents. It was fun hiding it for now, but if things got more serious, it would have to be said.

"What's going to happen if everyone finds out?" I whispered. I was truly scared about what would happen if they found out Stefan and I were dating.

"We'll figure that out if we have to." He sighed.

"Stefan, it's getting pretty obvious." I said, sitting up. "Matt and Bonnie figured it out."

"That's because they know us." He argued. "It's obvious to them because they understand how we act around each other."

"What if other's find out?" I asked. "Like Caroline." I loved his little sister, but she was one with a mouth. She never intended on hurting people or gossiping about their lives, it just came naturally to her.

"I'll deal with Caroline if I have to. Why are you being so...not like you?"

"I am being me." I sighed. "I just...don't wanna be torn apart."

"We won't be."

"You can't promise that."

"Then screw them, Elena." He nearly shouted. "If they have such problems with each other, they can confront one another about it and leave us out of it. It's been over a hundred years. They can learn to deal."

"Look, it bugs me as much as the next guy, but..." I trailed off. "They're never going to approve and once they find out...I'll be on house arrest and constant watch. They'll take you away from me."

"We'll always have school." He smirked. "Look, we can't live in fear of getting caught. If we get caught and have to end it, then I wanna be able to be with you. Just like I would be if it were any other girl in town. We have to live our lives for us."

Yes he was a genius who was also very kind and gentle. He was fucking perfect.

"When did you get so 'high on life'?" I asked.

"When I started dating a Gilbert." He laughed. "There are so many things to be afraid of, Elena, but we have to continue living through that fear."

* * *

I walked around the dining room table, putting the plates in their spots. The Bennett's and Matt were coming over for dinner tonight, and for once, I wish they weren't. My parents always made such a big deal about people coming over, even if it was someone who was over at least once a week. My mother was insisting on getting dressed up and making her best dish. They were overdoing...big time.

"Elena, why don't you go get dressed." My mother smiled as she walked into the room with the napkins in her hands.

My family wasn't rich, but we were scraping for food. My father was a partner in the only law firm in Mystic Falls. He and Bonnie's father, Rudy, built the business from the ground up and both our families were living comfortably in the giant houses they renovated a few years earlier. But, being the daughters of big-time business men had its disadvantage. I had to be prim and proper all the time. All eyes seemed to be on me when I was out of the house. Our two families were the wealthiest in town..we might have well be the presidents daughters.

I went upstairs and changed into one of my 'dinner dresses' and pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail. It really was getting rediculos of how hard my parents tried to please people and how often they wanted to show off. We couldn't just order pizza and wear jeans when anyone came over.

"That's pretty." My mother smiled as she set a vase down on an end table. "Is it new?"

"Yeah, I got it Friday night." I smile, looking down at the green dress I'd put on. It was hard finding dresses my mother would approve of while still looking like a seventeen year old, but Bonnie and I were shopping masters when it came to 'dinner dresses' since every night we seemed to be wearing one. Even when company wasn't coming, my mother still like me and my brother to look our best at dinner time. It was almost as if we were living in the twentieth century again.

"Aren't the shoes a little...out there, though?" She asked about the leopard heels I had on.

"No, I think they look fine." I grit through my teeth. "Mom, you can't see any cleavage...I think leopard shoes are fine."

"Fine, wear them." She sighed. "But, don't you dare go out in those."

"Deal." I sighed. "Where's Jeremy?" I asked.

"He's having dinner at Anna's...he has a project they need to get done." She told me as the doorbell rang. I darted into the kitchen and sat at the island, eating crackers while our housekeeper made dinner until my mother called for me in her endearing, but shrill voice.

"Elena, it's nice to see you again." Rudy greeted as he kissed my hand. I could see Matt and Bonnie roll their eyes and I couldn't help myself from laughing. I saw my mother's dagger eyes shoot out at me, and I quickly regained my composure.

"Hi, Rudy." I smiled, turning towards his wife. "Hey, Abby."

"You look beautiful tonight." She smiled, giving me a tight hug. I loved Abby as a second mother. "As usual though."

"Thanks, Abby." I smiled, turning towards Matt and Bonnie. "You guys wanna get some studying done?"

"Sure." They agreed and I grabbed his hand and ran upstairs. Once we got upstairs, the three of us changed out of our dinner attire and into sweats they kept at my house. Our parents were busy talking business and they wouldn't be up hear until dinner was ready. Unfortunately, dinner was finished cooking early and we had to get redressed again.

Dinner passed by like any other dinner. Long and boring. My father and Rudy discussed cases my father was battling as my mother and Abby discussed the new florist my mother found. Matt, Bonnie and I only gave each other knowing looks as the spoke and we finally went outside to sit on the porch.

"Will they ever quit?" I whispered as we sat down on the swing together.

"I've never had a dinner pass by so slowly." Matt laughed. "And my father was an accountant."

"I think they think we're still living in the twentieth century or something." Bonnie sighed. "I mean, look what my mother makes me wear."

"Look what _mine_ made _me_ wear." I laughed.

"You two look nice. I like it." Matt told us.

"Me too...but not for every time we have company over." I laughed. "It's a vinage look...I dig it...but..."

"Did you just say...'I dig it?'" He asked, laughing. I slapped his arm, hard, and he stopped laughing. "Its just a dress."

"Yeah, but it's more than that." Bonnie sighed. "It's more like we can't be ourselves around them."

"Pssst!" I heard a whisper coming from over the fence. I looked at Matt who only shrugged and went over to where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, Stefan's head appeared above and I had to cover my mouth from screaming.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered as Matt and Bonnie came up from behind me.

"I wanted to see you." He smiled. "You look nice."

"Shut up." I hissed. He was supposed to stay away from my house and vice versa. This was just playing with fire. "But, what are you doing here?"

"My parents went out for the night." He explained. "You wanna go do something?"

"What?" I asked. "It's a school night."

"Who said you had to ask?" He winked, and I finally got it. He wanted me to sneak out. I agreed and went inside to tell them I wasn't feeling well. My mother set me up with a humidifier and the remote and left to go shower and stuff. I changed out of the green dress and into something more me. Jean shorts and an oversized button up.

I made sure my father was watching the game while my mother did her nightly routine before stepping out of my room. I jumped when I saw Saddie in the kitchen, but she only smiled and looked the other way. The old lady knew me too well, and was willing to risk her job to help me. I opened the sliding back door and ran like hell towards his car.

"Hey," I smiled, leaning across the seat and kissing him.

"Why'd you change?" He asked, and he looked pretty serious.

"This is more comfortable." I shrugged, grabbing his neck and pulling him into me. I didn't want to talk about why I changed or anything else. It'd been weeks since we'd done anything. Mostly because we needed to make sure our relationship wasn't just physical, which it seemed to be at first. So, we agreed a month without sex and it'd been over a month. I was tired of waiting.

"You anxious or something?" He asked as I pulled at the hem of his shirt. "Well, if you wanna do anything, I suggest it's not in front of your house."

"Damn," I cursed under my breath as I sat back and fastened my seatbelt. "Well, are you going to drive?"

"Yes, ma'am." He laughed, starting the car again. We drove to the abandoned farm on the other side of town and parked the car. I really hated having sex in the back of his car, but what else were we supposed to do?

I reached across and snapped his seatbelt undone and pulled him into me again. This time, he responded with heated, needful kisses and kneeled on the seat and tried unbuttoning my shirt. I finally pulled his over his head and he nudged me towards the back seat.

"God, I've missed you." He growled as he pulled my shorts down to my ankles. I stepped out of them and laid down as best I could in his backseat. His lips moved down to my neck, and I gripped his shoulders tightly. It had been way too long. Every kiss, touch, anything made me go frantic with need, and I pawed at his back until I was sure there were scratches all over him.

"Do you...do you have a condom?" I asked as he sucked on my nipples. He groaned as he sat up, looking for his jeans on the floor. He grabbed the foil packet out of his wallet and set it on the armrest in the front for when we'd need it. He went back to playing with my breasts as I used my feet to push his boxers down. Jasper was in no way small, and his beautiful, hard cock sprang free when there was no fabric holding it back.

"Just...just fucking do it." I moaned as he pushed his fingers inside my wet folds. He smiled up at me and reached to find the condom. The ripping of the foil pack had never been sweeter and I screamed in pleasure when he thrust inside of me. For a while, he teased me, only giving me short, shallow thrusts until I yelled at him to pick up his pace.

"Fucking _GO_, Stefan!" I yelled, and he finally pounded into me. We both moaned and screamed each other's name in pleasure as sweat began to coat both our bodies and steam formed on the car windows. It was so cliche. The steam, doing it in a car. Neither of us cared. "Fuck! Stefan...fuck I'm gonna come!"

"Me too!" He moaned as I exploded. He wasn't far behind. He fell limp on top of my and I stroked his sweaty hair off of his forehead. "I love you." He breathed, still out of breath.

"I love you." I smiled. Once we both finally had our legs back, we sat up and got dressed. He drove me back home and I'd made it inside without anyone knowing I was ever out of my room.

_'Sleep tight, angel.'_

I smiled down at the simple, yet so meaningful text Stefan had sent to me. This...us...was going to last as long as we wanted to. And I wanted it to last. So bad.


	2. Talk About Flying

**Chapter Two: Talk About Flying**

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

"So, where have _you_ been?" Caroline asked as I walked into the foyer of our house. I loved my little sister, but she could really get on my nerves.

"None of your business." I huffed, throwing my keys on the table and walking upstairs.

"Come on, tell me."

"Why are you acting like a twelve year old who needs to hear the gossip?" I asked as I went into my room. "You're sixteen."

"I just wanna know." She huffed. "Why don't you tell me things?"

"I do, Care." I sighed, slipping my shirt off and pulling on my PJ top.

"No you don't." She argued. "I had to hear it from Tyler that you and Elena were dating." She wined and I froze. Tyler told her? Tyler knew?

"Who did Tyler hear it from?" I asked.

"Please, it's all over school." She told me. "Someone on the football team, I think. Why does it have to be a secret anyway?"

"You know, Caroline."

"Because of the damn 'Gilbert vs. Salvatore' feud?" She laughed. "It's been..."

"Over a hundred years, I know." I sighed. "But, that doesn't mean anything to our parents. Caroline, we were told to hate the Gilbert's like Louis XIV was taught to hate the nobles. It's just how it is."

"But, it's stupid!"

"I know, but you have to keep your mouth shut." I warned her. "Especially around mom and dad."

"Fine, you can trust me." She huffed. "Which is why I don't get why you didn't tell me in the first place." She mumbled and ran out of my room, slamming her bedroom door. I hated lying to Caroline. She was my best friend and I loved her. But, she wasn't one to keep secrets, and I didn't need everyone finding out about Elena and I. Although, it didn't matter anymore. Everyone knew apparently.

The next day was the same routine. Elena and I pretended not to be dating and I didn't really pay attention in class. We met under the bleechards again and spent our time together doing homework. I was starting to hate sneaking around. I just wanted to be able to take her out to dinner or back to my place so we could at least sit on the couch while we did homework.

"I wanna take you out this weekend." I told her as we gathered our things to go home.

"Stefan, you know we can't." She argued. "We'll get caught."

"Who said I wanted to take you out here?" I asked. "Let's go to another town or something."

"Okay, how?" She asked.

"Tell your parents your sleeping over Bonnie's" I suggested. "I'll be at Tyler's or something. Please?" I begged. I just wanted alone time with my girlfriend in a nice place, not in the grass.

"Yes!" She squealed, lunging over and knocking me to the ground. Neither of us had said anything yet, but I loved her so much. I knew it'd only been two months, but the two months I'd spent with her were better than the entire year and a half I was with Rebekah. With Elena, I could be myself, and be who I wanted to be. I had to try so hard when I was with Rebekah and I kind of hated it.

"You want super fancy or casual?" I asked as I walked her to her car.

"In between?" She asked. "I never get a chance to wear my nice clothes."

"You wear nice clothes at dinner every night." I mocked.

"Okay, my normal, teenage nice clothes." She sighed as she unlocked her doors. She threw her things in the backseat and turned towards me. The parking lot was completely deserted and I leaned in for a kiss. I finally pulled away and she gave me her 'I don't wanna leave' look and I only smiled. Tomorrow was Friday and we'd be able to hang out longer.

I watched as she drove away and realized if any of my friends were around, they'd make fun and tell me aI was pussy whipped. I was completely, but that doesn't mean they had to know I was. I was so into my thoughts, I didn't hear anyone come up from behind me.

"Watcha watching?" I heard Tyler's voice asked. I turned to see his arm around Caroline's neck, and I rolled my eyes. It took a lot to say it was okay that they date, but it was still weird for me. My little sister was dating my best friend. I couldn't find anytime where I might be okay with this.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"You're a bad liar, you know that, right?" Caroline asked as we moved towards my car.

"Yes, and what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my Bio book." Caroline shrugged. "Tyler and I just walked over to get it."

"You wanna ride home?" I asked, looking only at Caroline. I didn't wanna have to hear them all night saying the other was cuter than they were.

"No, but could you ride us to Tyler's?" She asked, batting her long eyelashes.

"Tyler's parents aren't home, Care." I reminded her. They'd gone on a business trip together the other day and she sure as hell wasn't going to be there without anyone else home. "I can drop him off or he can come over."

"Whatever, dad." She huffed. My parents weren't bad parents, but they'd gotten pregnant with me at an early age. They weren't very strict when it came to us being with the opposite sex. I was resposible though, and I had a gut feeling Tyler wasn't so careful with his girlfriends since his last one had two pregnancy scares.

"I'm only looking after you." I whispered as we walked inside.

"Fine." She whispered, running upstairs and slamming her bedroom door. I knew they'd only make out...neither would be dumb enough to do it with me in my room, but they were going to be as loud as possible to annoy the shit out of me.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard my father yell as he slammed the front door closed. I sighed as I put my Chem book down and went downstairs to see what the commotion was all about. "Fucking didn't even look!"

"Zach, please calm down." My mother urged as she followed him into the kitchen.

"She didn't even look, Meredith!" He yelled. "She just rolled through that sign!"

"You know that stop is a tricky one with all those shrubs." My mother defended.

"What happened?" I asked, as my father was about to yell something else. "Are you okay?"

"Your father and I got into a little accident." My mother sighed. "Nothing serious."

"Who rammed into you?" I asked.

"The little Gilbert girl." My mother sighed. Being the person that married into the family, she never really understood the feud, but went along with it to please my father. She actually had grown to dislike them with all the lies my father told her over the years.

"Elena?" I asked, my throat closing. "Is she okay? Are you okay?"

"No one was hurt." My mother assured me. "A few scrapes and bruises, nothing bad."

"Good," I sighed with relief. I snuck out of the kitchen and went upstairs to call Elena.

"Hello?" A gruff voice asked when the phone was answered. I stopped breathing, afraid to say anything to set her father off on me. I only hung up and threw my phone to the other side of the bed. Her father was fucking scary. An ex-cop and he was big...like 6'4 and muscular. If her ever found out...I'd be in the dumpster. I paced around my room until my mother called up for dinner.

My father was hostile the entire night and the table was silent. I knew that what happened on the road today was the final nail in the coffin for him ever liking the Gilbert's. I hated this. I wanted to be able to bring my girlfriend home with me so we could just sit together and watch TV together. I wanted to introduce Elena as my girlfriend.

"I'm getting them to pay for the car to be fixed." I heard my father yell after slamming the front door.

"There was barely any damage done, Zach." My mother sighed. "Can't you just let it go."

"It's not just about this, Meredith!" He screeched. "Her father thinks he is so much better than we are! Just because he's a lawyer and they live in a bigger house and just because they have a little bit more money he thinks he has a right to do everything!"

"Zach, this has nothing to do with money." My mother sighed. "He earned what he's gotten in life. Their house was the same size as ours until the renovated. He worked really hard to get where him and his family is today."

"You're siding with them?" He asked and I could just see his face turning red. My phone began buzzing and I jumped over the bed to grab it.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice panicked.

"Hey," I heard Elena's voice whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She sighed. "A few scrapes from where the glass hit me, but I'm fine."

"Glass hit you?"

"Yeah, my window broke when your dad rammed into me." She explained. "I'm fine though."

"Good, but you know my dad is going to try and make you pay for the damage done...right?"

"Yeah, and my dad is going to fight as hard as he can." She sighed. "I guess we aren't telling them for an even longer amount of time, huh?"

"Looks like it." I agreed.

I was really getting tired of this. All because of something that happened over a century ago. Who cared what happened during the Civil War, it was over and we shouldn't still be fighting over it. I mean, white's have accepted blacks. Israel participated in the Olympic Games held in Germany. It was time for the Gilbert's and Salvatore's to just get over it.

* * *

The next day passed by just as any other day. I pretended to pay attention in class. Elena and I flirted at lunch. And at the end of the day, I was itching to go outside.

"How'd you find out?" I asked as Tyler and I got ready for our first football practice as part of the Varsity team. "About Elena and I?"

"Dude, I've known you since I was in diapers." He laughed. "I know when you're into a girl."

"Into yes, but how'd you figure out we were dating?"

"As I said, I've known you since we were in diapers. And, you were happy again." He shrugged. "After Rebekah moved, I didn't think you'd actually be happy like that again."

"I was fine when Rebekah left."

"I know, but you weren't the happiest of people after she was gone." He said as he pulled his practice jersey over his head. Rebekah and I weren't as close as we weren't as close as Elana and I were. But, I was hurt when she told me she was moving. She was the first girl I'd ever had real feelings for. "I'm just saying, I put the pieces together."

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" I asked. "Other than my sister."

"No, I didn't tell anyone." He lied. "Except Caroline." He smiled as he slammed his locker shut. We ran out onto the field and got into the huddle with our coach. We were having a practice game for the first day to make sure he'd made the right choice in allowing some of us on Varsity. Tyler and I did just fine...mostly because the coach was my neighbor and we'd been practicing with me all summer.

I glanced up at the bleachers and saw Elena sitting with Caroline and Bonnie, watching us. She gave me a knowing smile and because she was distracting me, I got hit right in the head with the football.

"Salvatore!" The coach called. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, coach!" I yelled, picking the ball back up. "I just...got distracted."

"You can stare at the girls any time!" He yelled. "Now, get back out there!" He yelled, pushing me towards the middle of the field. We finished up practice and headed into the shower. By the time I got out, Bonnie had taken Caroline home and I had time alone with Elena for the first time all day. She jumped in my car and we headed down to the old creek.

She looked gorgeous today. A white tank-top that showed off her tan and beautiful arms. Shorts that showcased her lean, long legs. And she always knew where to add bits of color. She was always gorgeous, but somehow it was magnified today. We sat down in front of a tree and I leaned against it as she sat in between my legs.

"My father was so angry last night." She sighed. "When he got to where we hit...he was redder than I'd ever seen him."

"My dad was fuming as well." I sighed. "You think we'll ever have a normal relationship?"

"Who wants normal?" She laughed. "And, one day...I hope. I mean, maybe our families never had a reason to get to know each other. Maybe if we come clean, it'll force them to behave around each other."

"Maybe." I agreed. "Or maybe they'll pull us apart."

We spent as much time together as we could until the sun began going down. I dropped her off at the end of her street, just like any other time and watched as she went inside. I went home and for once, my sister and Tyler weren't together. Rosalie was flopped down on her bed with the door cracked open. I knocked and she looked up, her eyes were puffy with tears and her face was swollen.

"Caroline?" I whispered and she threw something under her pillow. "Caroline, are you okay?"

"Fine," She lied, wiping her eyes. "I didn't do so well on my english test."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a terrible liar?" I asked and she broke down in tears and fell on my shoulder. She cried for what seemed like hours, but it was only when an alarm went off did she sit up. "Caroline, what's going on?"

"I'm...I'm late." She whispered.

"Late for what?" I asked and it wasn't until she gave me a 'DOY' look did I understand. "You're...you're late?"

"By two weeks." She nodded and reached under her pillow. "I'm scarred, Stefan."

"I'm sure you aren't pregnant." I tried to assure her, giving her a week smile. "Who bought you the test?"

"I stole it from the nurses office while she was out, taking care of a kid who got hit in the nose with a ball."

"Oh," I sighed. "So?" I asked as she turned the test over. The smile she gave off once she looked told me everything. My sister was going to stay skinny for a very long time. "Thank god." I cried as I hugged her tightly.

Caroline was too young to be pregnant. She was only sixteen, and Tyler was only seventeen. Who knew what would have happened, but I knew both of them would crack under pressure. Them being so young wouldn't be the only problem though. This town was notorius for gossiping about others and I knew my parents wouldn't be able to handle it if they were talking about their little girl being pregnant.

"Caroline Louise Salvatore...how could you be so irresponsible?" I yelled after the relief had worn off. "How could you two not use birth control?"

"We do!" She defended. "It must have broken or something!"

"How could you be having sex?" I asked, feeling like a douche. I was having sex with Rebekah when we were younger than she is now. "You're sixteen!"

"You were fifteen!" She yelled. "Do not try and use a double standard on me!"

"Fine!" I agreed. "But you'd better start being safe when you two...do it. I don't really wanna be an uncle yet."

"Deal." She sighed. "I'd better call Tyler."

"You told him and he wasn't here?" I asked, disgusted with her.

"We were fighting and I had to take the test or...I'd be going crazy for days." She sighed.

"What were you fighting about exactly?"

"He was scarred and we just had a fight." She shrugged. "He was going to be there for me, he was just surprised."

"Caroline," I warned but before I could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Caroline gave me the test to dispose of, and I just shoved it in my pocket until I could throw it away for good. "What?"

"Dinner." I heard my mother call through the door.

My father was in a much better mood that night, mostly because the insurence would cover all the damages done to the car. All two of them. But, regardless, it was a much more peaceful dinner. Once they had settled in front of the TV, I snuck out again and got Elena. We went to our 'usual parking lot' and fooled around again.

Everything that she was was perfect. Her personality, looks, brains. Everything she was is everything I aspired to be some day. We were't perfect, but we were managing and doing what we did best. Loving each other.


	3. Every Now and Then

**Chapter Three: Every Now and Then**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

The next two months passed by in a blur. With school and football, our time was even more limited. But, Stefan and I made it work. We snuck out more than usual, but we made everything work. The only thing that worried me was the fact our fathers couldn't stop fighting. If one of them looked at the other wrong, it'd end up in a screaming match. Most of the school had figured it out, but as long as our folks didn't, we were safe.

"Elena, tomorrow we're having brunch with the Bennett's." My father told me as I walked inside from being with Stefan.

"Why?" I wined. Stefan and I had made plans to have a picnic by the Old Creek.

"Because we're having brunch with them." He sighed. "Bonnie and Matt will be there."

"But why do we even have to go in the first place?" I asked. "All you guys are going to do is talk about clients and cases. Why do we..."

"Elena, enough arguing." My mother cut me off. "You're going and that's that."

"But,"

"Enough." She hissed. "Now, we're leaving here at eleven so be ready."

"Yes, ma'am." I sighed, turning and going upstairs. I texted Stefan, telling him that our plans were off before falling into bed. He'd _really_ tired me out tonight. The next morning, Saddie woke me up with just enough time to get ready. The first outfit I'd tried got a flat 'no' and I was forced to put on one of the dresses I hated wearing. A tan dress with a high neckline...like always...and a pink blazer and flats. So freaking attractive.

"You ready, dear?" My father asked as he poked his head in the room. It didn't matter that my father was a lawyer who wore a tie everyday of his life, he couldn't tie one for the life of him.

"Yes, and let me." I offered, and he released the tie. I was able to tie it easily and we were pulling out of the driveway right on time. By the time we pulled into the lot, my stomach was starting to feel queasy, but I just shrugged it off as we got out of the car.

"Bella, you okay?" My father whispered as we walked through the door to the hotel. "You look kind of pale."

"I'll be okay, dad." I lied. I was really starting to feel uneasy. The Bennett's were already seated by the time we got there and I sat down next to Bonnie.

"Where's Matt?" I asked Bonnie.

"Studying for the test he'd blown off." She laughed. I tried to talk to Bonnie, but my stomach was starting to really bother me.

"You look like you're going to be sick." She whispered as a waiter came and poured our drinks for us. By the time the coffee pot got around to me, the smell was overbearing and I abruptly stood and bolted for the bathroom. I made it just in time to hurl my stomach contents into the toilet, and a little bit on the floor and myself. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I sat in front of the toilet.

"Elena?" I heard Bonnie ask as the door open. I could hear her heals _click_ over towards me and heard her pity gasp for me. "Oh, Elena."

"The smell just...it just did the trick." I cried as she helped me up off the floor. She flushed the toilet for me and brought me over to the sink. I hated throwing up and just knowing I'd just thrown up made me feel sick again. Bonnie, knowing this, helped me clean up. "I'm sorry." I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled. "This was probably the most entertaining thing that's going to happen all morning."

"I got it from here." I offered, trying to take the paper towel out of her hand, but she jerked it away.

"No, you don't." She laughed. "If I let you clean up, you're going to be sick again."

"Fine," I whispered, not putting up a fight. She was right. We finished cleaning up and I buttoned my jacket all the way so you couldn't see the water stains on my dress. Hopefully, we'd be allowed to leave, but I didn't want everyone else knowing. As we were leaving, I noticed a very familiar pair of brown eyes walking towards us.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked as Bonnie handed me over to him. We were in a back corner, no one could see us. "Are you alright?"

"I...I threw up." I sighed, and I could feel my face turning hot. "I'm fine though."

"Do you have food poisoning?" He asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I woke up feeling kind of sick and then the smell of coffee just made me sick."

"The smell of coffee?" Bonnie asked, sounding alarmed. "Elena, you love coffee."

"I know, but it must have been one of those 'I already feel sick, so anything will make me throw up' kinda moments." I told her. "But, I'm fine. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Brunch with the family." He smiled, sarcasm deep in his tone. "My aunt and uncle are in town."

"Fun."

"Yeah, so I'll probably have to actually stay in the house while they're here." He sighed. "They'll be gone after the game Friday." It was the first time in five years that Mystic Falls was in the playoffs so everyone was excited. All the Inn's and hotels were filled with outside family members.

"Good, I'll need to give you your present then anyway." I whispered, but then just remembered I'd just thrown up. "We should get back. We've already been gone for like fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I'll call you later." He smiled, going into the _Men's Room_. We walked back to the table and they thankfully let us go home. At least one good thing came from throwing up in a public place. Throwing up really made me feel better and Bonnie didn't have to sit and take care of me. We were able to enjoy a morning together without all the boring talk of the company.

"How do you feel, kid?" My mother asked after they'd come home. My parents and I didn't always see eye to eye, but we really were a close family. I could tell she really was worried and was already beginning to make it a big deal.

"Fine," I sighed. "That chicken tasted funny to me yesterday. It might have just been that."

"Chicken?"

"The chicken sandwich I got at McDonalds." I shrugged. "I'm fine, mom. Really."

"Okay, but I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day." She told me. "Just do your homework and stay in bed, okay?"

"Deal." I smiled as Saddie brought a bucket into my room, setting it next to my bed. "Can Bonnie stay the night?" I pleaded. I just had a feeling I was going to need her later on and really wanted her to be here.

"If her parents are okay with it." My mother agreed.

Bonnie and I finished our homework and I was relieved by the time dinner was ready, I was hungry again. Bonnie and I retreated to my room after dinner and filled our time with old movies. By the time we went to bed, I was feeling one hundred percent better and doubted I'd need the bucket my mother gave me. But, I woke up feeling worse than yesterday and felt around for my bucket.

I'd barely gotten ahold of it before throwing up again. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and I could feel myself shaking from all the emotions running through my body.

"Damn," I cried after I'd thrown up a little more.

"Elena?" I heard Bonnie whisper, her voice heavy with sleep. "Are you okay?"

"What time is it?" I asked as I sat up and she turned the light on.

"Five minutes until our alarm." She smiled as she came up beside me. I felt nauseous again and threw more up into the bucket. Bonnie didn't try to get me to the bathroom, she only rubbed my back until I was done. After I assured her I'd be okay, she picked up the bucket and carried it to my bathroom, and I heard the toilet flush a few seconds later.

"Come on, lets go get you cleaned up." She smiled, helping me up and leading me to the bathroom. She wiped my face off and got the puke out of my hair.

"I'm so sorry." I cried as she helped clean me up. "This is so gross."

"I wanna be a doctor, Elena." She laughed. "I think I'm going to see worse stuff than throw up...with complete strangers. At least it's you and not some random girl at a party."

"I guess." I agreed. "Please don't tell my mom...she's going to start to worry."

"Elena, _I'm_ starting to worry." She told me as we walked back into my room. I pulled out an old pair of jeans and a big t-shirt...I was not in the mood. "This is the second day you've thrown up...and you never get sick."

"I don't know." I shrugged. "My bodies rejecting something."

"I'll say." She laughed as she grabbed her bag. We headed off to school without any trouble and when Stefan saw me, he already had a concerned look on his face.

"You told him...didn't you?" I asked, glaring at Bonnie.

"He asked if you were feeling better." She defended. "I only told him the truth." She smiled before walking away with Matt and Caroline. Stefan didn't push me and ask me what was making me feel so sick. Throughout the day, I had this need for sleep and by the time lunch came, I was falling asleep on Stefan's shoulder.

"You weren't throwing up all night, were you?" Stefan asked as Tyler came and sat down next to me.

"No, just...tired." I yawned as I smelt the pasta Tyler had on his tray. "What is that?"

"Spaghetti." He shrugged, taking a big bite.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said, shoving the tray away. "I'm gonna go sit outside with Matt."

"Elena!" I heard Stefan call after me, but I didn't even wanna look at food anymore. I found Matt sitting under his usual tree and laughed. It was starting to get cold, but I knew he'd be sitting out here until there was snow on the ground. Matt, for some odd reason, hated sitting in the cafeteria and preferred to sit outside, alone and eat. No one argued with him and everyone just went along with it.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, taking his earbuds out. "It's cold."

"You're out here." I shrugged, sitting next to him.

"I have a jacket on." He laughed as he pulled me close to him. Nothing Abby had packed made me sick so I was able to sit outside with him and not want to run away. Lunch passed by quicker sitting outside and I almost screamed when the bell rang. I didn't want to be around people right now.

* * *

The next two weeks passed by just the same. I was throwing up everyday, but my mother never found out and by the time first period started, I felt fine. I figured it was just because the food supplier for the school was new and whatever they were serving, just wasn't agreeing with me. Bonnie and Stefan were the only people to know about me being sick, and they were starting to bug me with all their nagging.

"Really, I don't think this is just 'food not agreeing with you' Elena." Bonnie argued as the three of us walked to Chemistry together. "I mean, have you told your mom you've been sick?"

"No. She'll only coddle me and make me stay home." I told them. "I can't afford to miss school right now."

"But you're sick, Elena." Stefan argued.

"I'll be fine. Plus, I didn't throw up this morning." I sighed. "Just give me a few more days." I told them as we sat down. Halfway through the lesson, my stomach began turning and I felt like I was going to be sick again. I suddenly felt it in my throat and without asking, I bolted out of the room towards the bathroom.

Again, I'd barely made it and most of it ended up on the floor around me than the toilet. I heard the door open and shut and could hear footsteps coming towards the stall I was in.

"Elena?" I heard Bonnie ask. "Didn't throw up, huh?" She laughed when she saw me pathetically sitting on the floor, surrounded by throw up.

"I thought I was fine." I cried as she helped me up. Thankfully, not much of it got on me and it was mostly on the floor. She thankfully took charge and cleaned it up...again. She handed me an extra shirt to change into and gave me a stick of gum to chew on.

"Okay, Elena. The jig is up." She said after everything was cleaned up. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know!" I shouted and she got a face that told me a lightbulb went off in her head. "What?"

"Elena, when was the last time you had your period?"

"Bonnie!" I shreaked. "Personal info."

"Elena, I'm being serious." She said and I rolled my eyes at her. She was being ridiculous.

"I don't know...August I think."

"And...what month is it, Elena?" SHe asked and I suddenly knew where she was going with all of this.

"November." I whispered. "No. I'm not. I'm not." I cried, trying to keep it together. We were always careful. We always used a condom and if we didn't have one, we stopped. "No."

"Elena, I think you might be." Bonnie said, and I could tell she was also trying to keep it together for me.

"No! We're always careful!" I cried, denying everything. "We always use a condom! Always!"

"Elena,"

"NO! I'm not...I'm not...I'm not pregnant." I said. "I'm just not, Bonnie."

"Fine, if you know you aren't...you won't mind taking a pregnancy test...will you?"

"I don't need one!" I argued. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Please...just humor me?" She asked. "We'll go to the drugstore after school."

"No." I cried. "I'll get Jenna to get some for me. They're coming home tomorrow for Thanksgiving break." I whispered, wiping my face.

There was no way in hell I was pregnant.

* * *

"Hey kid." Jenna's cheery voice when he answered when I got home after school. Jenna was my aunt, but she was more of a best friend than an aunt. She was the one who always snuck me candy and let Jeremy and I stay up late to watch TV when she babysat. She was finally engaged to a nice guy, Alaric, who was her knight in shining armor. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." I shrugged. "I got an A on my Pre Calc test."

"I expect nothing less." She laughed. "So, why'd you really call?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes?" She asked, sounding suspcious already.

"I need you to pick me up a few...dozen..." I whispered. "Pregnancy tests."

"I'm sorry?" She asked. "You need me to pick up what?"

"Pregnancy tests." I whispered and their was dead silence. I knew it was a bad idea. I mean, she was cooler than my parents and more understanding, but there was no way she'd be okay with this. "I'm sorry, I'll just get them myself."

"No you won't." She nearly screamed. "Those people in that town will rip you apart if you buy a test in one of their drugstores."

"Okay,"

"But, how could you be so stupid, Elena?"

"I don't know, Jenna." I sighed. "We always use condom's. And if we don't have one, we don't do anything."

"I thought you were going to talk to your mother about birth control?" She asked me seriously. She was the one I told when Stefan and I started having sex. I knew I could trust her and she gave me the best advice ever. 'Don't do it because you think you have to.'

"I was going to," I told her. "But, then I got scarred so I didn't ask."

"Elena,"

"We use condom's though!" I argued. "I shouldn't be pregnant!"

"Condom's don't always work." I heard her whisper. "I'll get you a bunch and bring them tomorrow when Ric and I come over, okay?"

"Thanks, Jenna." I whispered before hanging up.

This couldn't be happening. I was a straight A student who was active in everything at school. Stefan had full scholarship offers from Harvard, Yale, Cornell. All the top schools wanted him and he wanted to go to Yale so bad. It had been his dream since he could walk.

If this was really happening...that was all over. Everything we were aspiring to be was going to be gone in a flash. We'd have to worry about earning money to pay for the child than our schoolwork. Suddenly, my life flashed before me and I began bawling. It was all going to be over if I was pregnant.


	4. Been a Long Week

**Chapter Four: Been a Long Week**

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

"How's Elena doing?" I asked Bonnie as we stood in line in the cafeteria the day Elena ran out of class, looking like she was going to be sick.

"She's fine." She lied. Bonnie was a bad liar. "She went home."

"Bonnie," I said, grabbing her arm so she wouldn't walk away from me. "What's wrong?"

"You'd have to ask Elena, Stefan." She shrugged. "This isn't my place." She walked away and sat next to Caroline and they began talking like nothing was happening. Elena was really starting to worry me and she wasn't being honest. No one was. Both Bonnie and Elena were lying to me, and I didn't like it. I decided to go sit outside with Matt and eat in peace.

"Did Elena leave?" He asked as I put my tray down.

"That's what Bonnie said." I sighed. "Other than throwing up...have you noticed anything different with Elena?"

"She's tired all the time." He said. "But, she's been staying up late to study."

"But she's always tired. That's not new."

"No. Nothing." He shrugged. "Other than a lot of foods are making her feel queasy she told me. Even coffee."

"She loves coffee?"

"I know." He agreed. "Maybe the brand she drinks changed or something and it's not the same."

"Maybe," I agreed, picking up my sandwich. I hated what was going on with Elena. I hated that she felt like she couldn't talk to me about it and it was starting to scare me. She'd never been so sick before and I just wanted her to get better.

I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes following lunch. I was terrified that whatever was happening with Elena was going to pull us apart and I wasn't ready for that. We'd only been together for three months, I didn't want what we had to be over. I knew that I was falling for her, and vise versa but neither of had said 'I love you' yet. We weren't at that place yet...and I so wanted to get to that point.

She wouldn't answer any of my calls or texts and I really was getting worried. No matter what was going on, she answered me...even if it was an 'Okay' and now she wasn't even giving me that. The drive home was irritating after school. I hadn't had my alone time with Elena and we didn't have practice since the next day started Thanksgiving break.

I walked inside and went straight to my room, hoping I'd avoid Caroline. Thankfully, the house was empty and I was able to pace around my room in peace.

"Need some company?" A familiar voice asked as my door opened. I sat up and saw my older brother, Damon, poking his head through the door. Damon was my best friend growing up and I hated when he went to school last year and this year was even worse. I got up and gave him a big, but manly, hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you weren't getting in until tomorrow morning."

"I changed flights." He shrugged.

"I thought you had a class later though?" I asked and he only smirked.

"It got "canceled" Stefan." He laughed as he dragged me downstairs. "So, where's blondie?"

"_Caroline_ is with Tyler." I sighed. "I think."

"Oooh, you don't like Tyler?"

"Of course I do. He's my best friend." I told him. "I don't like him dating our little sister."

"She's only a year younger." He pointed out. Caroline and Damon never got along, but he was always the 'fun' brother. He said go for it with Tyler while I told her to be careful and hold back. He was the one he went to when she wanted to sneak around, not me. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah, well I don't think you'd like it if she wanted to date Trevor." I pointed out, causing his smile to fade. "See, it makes you queasy, huh?"

"Okay fine, you win." He gave up. "This time."

"Good to know." I laughed, but he saw right through it. "What?"

"What's bothering you, brother?" He asked. Damon could never use our real names for some reason.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Stefan, I've known you since you were a baby." He joked. "And I know when you're having a crisis."

"It's not a crisis." I argued. "It's just...this girl..."

"Elena."

"How'd you know?"

"You think Caroline can keep something quiet from everyone?" He laughed and I only glared at him. "Okay, you sent me a text that was meant for Elena...and it was pretty...boyfriendish."

"Oh," I whispered. "Well anyway, she's been throwing up a lot and she's starting to scare me because she won't get help and she won't tell me what's wrong and now she's avoiding me and Bonnie won't tell me if she's okay or not and I just want to know the truth!"

"Wow you've been practicing that speech all day, haven't you?"

"Damon!"

"Okay, sorry. Let me gather all my older brother wisdom." He mocked and took a deep breath. "To me, it sounds like she might be pregnant."

"She's not. We use condoms."

"Okay, scratch that." He sighed. "Look, it may be she's just not agreeing with the food she's eating or she's stressed. When I was a junior, I threw up a lot more than I normally did."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But, I'm not throwing up."

"You have a photographic memory." He pointed out. "Sorta. But, everyone handles stress differently, Stefan. Just...give her space."

"I just wanna know why she's avoiding me."

"Elena doesn't purposely hurt people so she has a good reason for avoiding you." He told me. "She'll come around, just...don't pester her about it. Wait until school starts up again if she doesn't come to you before."

"That's a long time."

"I think you'll live."

* * *

Thanksgiving break was hell. Pure hell. Elena didn't call and every time I tried to call her, Damon would swoop in and take my phone from me. I was crawling out of my skin by Monday night. And what made it worse was Damon had to leave for school again...this was not the time for him to be away at school.

"It's gonna be fine, Stefan." Damon whispered as we were waiting for the cab to get to our house. "Just wait a few more hours and then talk to her tomorrow."

"I don't wanna wait anymore."

"Deal with it." He grit through his teeth. A few more minutes later, his cab was pulling up and it was sad to see him go. I needed my big brother now and I didn't want him to leave yet. Caroline left as soon as his cab was out of sight and I couldn't believe it. My parents were just letting her go off with Tyler whenever she wanted to. It was getting out of hand.

"I can't believe you just let her go off with him." I spat as we walked back inside. "We have school tomorrow."

"Stefan, calm down." My mother sighed. I stomped upstairs, trying not to think of what Caroline might be doing with Tyler. She'd already had one pregnancy scare, she didn't need another. I studied for my French test the next day and when it was midnight, I gave up. I wasn't going to be able to concentrate until I saw Elena and knew she was okay.

But, Elena wasn't in first or second period the next day and I was getting impatient. I was her boyfriend and she wasn't speaking to me. Bonnie wouldn't tell me where she was either, and I was worried. The last person I knew threw up so much so often was my uncle, and he was going through chemo.

She finally showed up before lunch, but refused to eat anything and went outside to eat with Matt to avoid seeing me. When I went to try and talk to her, she was wrapped up in Matt's arms and they both looked like they were crying.

"Bonnie, tell me what's wrong." I demanded as I met her at her locker. She looked at me and shrugged before getting a book out. "No, if Elena is sick I have the right to know whats wrong."

"You will know, Stefan." She told me. "Soon enough."

"No, I need to know." I told her. "Now."

"You have to talk to Elena then." She said and walked away. I was on the verge of tears as she turned into her class. I was frustrated, scarred, and I just missed Elena. We hadn't spent this much time not talking since we started dating. I saw her and Matt coming back inside, both their eyes were red and their faces were puffy.

"Elena!" I called as she turned down another hallway. She ignored me and kept walking until I reached out and grabbed her arm. She stopped, but wouldn't turn around to look at me. "Elena, please."

"I can't, Stefan!" She called. "Not here."

"Then..."

"I have to get to class." She said and yanked her arm out of my grip. I held back my tears as I turned to go and take my french test.

It was probably the worst test I'd ever taken and was sure I'd failed. But, I couldn't think straight. I couldn't even answer a basic question. I didn't care though. The girl I was in love with was hurting and in some way, sick. I couldn't think of anything but her.

She continued to ignore me throughout the classes we shared together and stormed off to eighth period instead of meeting at her locker like always. But, when I walked out of school and saw her standing by my car, I knew she was ready to talk. I slowly walked up to her and didn't question what was going on with her. I unlocked the car and we both got in.

I drove to one of the places we'd found to be alone. It was at the base of a mountain and we'd have to climb all the way up. We were both out of breath by the time we got to the top, but it was worth it. The sun was setting and the sky was turning pink.

"It's beautiful." I sighed as she looked at her feet, kicking the dirt around her. "Elena,"

"I'm pregnant, Stefan." She blurted off and my body went numb. Pregnant? With a baby? My baby? This couldn't be happening. We were always safe. We had such big futures ahead of us and a baby would ruin that. Would she want to abort? No, Elena could never do that. Adoption? Could she deal with having a baby and then watch it be taken away from her? Would we keep it?

"Stefan?" She asked and I realized I'd been quietly starring for five minutes.

"How?" I asked.

"Condoms aren't always a guarantee that you won't get pregnant." She whispered.

"When?" I asked. "How far along are you?"

"Jenna took me to the doctor today and they said I'm almost three months along." She told me. "They think we conceived in early September."

"When are you due?"

"Beginning of June." She sighed. "My due date is June sixth."

"Right after AP tests." I blurted out. Junior year was stressful enough and this was just going to make it hell for both of us. "Do you...wanna...do you wanna keep it?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Okay..."

"I'm seventeen years old. How am I supposed to know any of this yet?" She asked and I shrugged. I didn't know any of it either. "I know that I love you, Stefan. But my future? Our lives together? Those were things I was supposed to deal with as they came along." She said, her voice beginning to crack.

"I was supposed to grow up." She cried, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "I was supposed to have a lifetime of choices and now? That's all gone."

"It's going to be okay." I cried, letting my own tears fall as I brought her in and hugged her tightly. Everything was changed now. We'd have to come out and tell our parents we were dating _and_ pregnant. The school would know what Elena did in our free time together, they'd label her as a slut and me as a screwup.

"We're going to figure this out." I tried to assure her as I buried my head in the crook in her neck. "Trust me."

"Our parents are going to be so mad." She said as she let go after her tears had run dry. "My dad won't want anything to do with me."

"Of course he will." I told her. "He's your father. He'll be mad but he'll never leave you in this."

"I had sex before marriage." She pointed out. "That's the one thing I promised my parents I wouldn't do when I got a boyfriend. It's the one thing they are highly prided with."

"They'll get over it." I tried to tell her, even though I had no idea. "Your their daughter."

"Yeah," She nodded. "Their daughter who's going to have a baby before she's even out of high school."

We stayed on the top of the mountain until we were both violently shivering. We'd agreed to tell our parents together after the shock wore off for both of us. But, I didn't think the shock would ever wear off. I loved Elena, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to marry her yet. And I was taught that if a girl is pregnant, you'd better be married.

I didn't want to be the couple forced into marriage because we had a baby together. I didn't want to be the couple who got divorced after a few years because we weren't right together. I loved her, but we hadn't officially been together for very long. I was seventeen, I didn't anything I wanted after school was over. The only thing I was sure of was Yale, and even that might not happen anymore.

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked as I walked in the door. "Mom and Dad are worried sick."

"My phone died." I shrugged. "I was with Elena."

"Make sure your phone has battery next time." She pushed, but her face grew worried. "Stefan?"

"Stefan Matthew Salvatore!" My mother screeched as her heals clicked on the hardwood floor as she came into the hallway. "Where the hell have you been?"

"My phone died." I shrugged. "I was with Matt and Bonnie."

"Next time use their phone." She huffed. "Or find a pay phone."

"I will." I sighed. "Sorry, mom." She stormed off and headed to my room. There was no way I'd be able to tell Caroline about Elena being pregnant after I gave her a speech about it only a few weeks ago.

I wasn't even ready to be an uncle to a baby. How was I going to be a father?

I closed and locked my room and went into my closet, shutting the door behind me. I had to talk to Damon and I wasn't going to be overheard by anyone. I slumped down in front of the door before dialing his number and pressing the phone to my ear.

"Hey, little bro." He answered after a few rings. "How's it going?"

"Elena's pregnant." I blurted out and I could tell even he was taken back by the news. And Damon took everything very lightly, no matter how heavy the news was. "Damon?"

"How far along is she?" He asked.

"Almost three months." I whispered. "She's due in June."

"I thought you said you used condoms or stopped when you didn't have one?" He asked, sounding angry. Great. I was even a disappointment to Damon of all people.

"She said condoms don't always work." I shrugged, trying not to get worked up again.

"She isn't on birth control?"

"She's afraid to ask her mom about it." I told him. "She doesn't want her getting suspicious."

"Well she's going to be suspicious when Elena goes into labor in six months." He said. Six months. We had six months to decided what we were going to do and if we kept it, six months to grow up.

"Damon," I cried. "I really need your help with this."

"When are you telling mom and dad?"

"We aren't sure." I told him. "Once the shock wears off."

"No, don't wait. Tell them this weekend."

"No."

"Yes and I'll get the train home on Friday so I can be there." He said and I was thankful to have him. Damon didn't take anything seriously, but when he did I knew he was serious about it. If no one else would be, Damon was going to be here for this baby Elena and I were bringing into the world.

"We're only seventeen."

"Yeah, this is a shitty situation I'll give you that." He agreed. "But, it's still a baby."

"You hate babies."

"No I hate other people's babies." He laughed. "My niece or nephew is going to be fucking amazing."

"We don't know if we're keeping it."

"Then figure it out." He told me. "But, this is a baby your having with Elena. I don't think it could get much better."

"Any better?" I asked. "The only thing that would make it better is if she wasn't pregnant at all."

"Yes, but look at the mother of the baby." He sighed. "She's pretty freaking great, Stefan. Better to have a baby with Elena Gilbert that some random girl you hooked up with."

As much as I hated to admit it, Damon was right. It was a bad situation, but I was glad this was happening with Elena. Or else, I'd be even more screwed than I already was.


	5. Change in the Weather

**Chapter Five: Change in the Weather**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

It had been a week since I saw the two blue lines on the pregnancy test and a few days since I'd told Stefan. He was scarred, but I knew he was going to be there for me in whatever I wanted to do.

But, I had no idea what I wanted to do. I could never have an abortion. That would be worse than getting pregnant in the first place. Stefan and I created what was inside of me and I couldn't kill it before it had a chance to live. The next solution was adoption, but I wasn't sure I wanted to watch someone else raise my child.

But, how could we keep it? We were only seventeen and still in high school. We had our whole lives in front of us and if we kept the baby, that would all be gone. Stefan wouldn't go to Yale and I wouldn't go to the University of Richmond. We'd be staying in Mystic Falls to take care of the baby.

Tonight was my dads office party for one of his lawyers retirement and Jeremy and I were being dragged along. For once, I was happy for one of his events. It would be a good distraction, and I'd been feeling less nauseous lately. But, my stomach was beginning to round and I was barely able to zip my dress up as I got dressed.

"Damn," I sighed after I'd gotten it zipped. It zipped but it was not comfortable. It was squeezing me in every place and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Elena, are you ready?" Jeremy asked and I looked up and smiled at him. Since he finally got his haircut, he looked cute in just about anything he wore. But, all Gilbert men looked good in suits and his blue tie made his eyes pop.

"You look good, Jer." I smiled, straightening his tie out. "And, give me a minute."

"Take your time." He sighed and turned to walk away. I'd been wanting to tell him since I found out, but I wasn't sure that I could. But, I also knew if I didn't tell him now, I never would and he'd find out from someone else.

"Jeremy," I sighed, looking down at the ground.

"What's up?" He asked as he turned around looking at me.

"I'm...I'm..." I cried, taking deep breaths.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." I sighed, chickening out.

"For what?"

"I'm pregnant." I cried, and he just froze as his breathing picked up. "Jeremy?"

"How?" He asked. "You don't have a boyfriend."

"I...I do though." I sighed. "For a few months now."

"You've had a secret boyfriend?" He asked. "Who?"

"Stefan."

"Stefan?" He asked, before his eyes widened in realization. "Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes," I sighed, suddenly scarred he'd be even more angry with me. "Jer,"

"It's okay, Elena." He whispered, bringing me into a tight hug. "I'm here for you. Always."

I had Jeremy on my side. He was all I needed to get through telling my parents because once they found out it was Stefan's baby, I wouldn't be allowed to see him. Jeremy and I made our way downstairs and my mother smiled at us as we walked hand in hand.

"Well, theres some good brotherly-sisterly love." She gushed. Jeremy and I got along really well, but she still loved seeing these moments between us. We piled into the car and headed towards the banquet hall.

The party was just as Jeremy and I suspected, boring and pointless for us to be there. Even though Bonnie suspected it, I still hadn't told her I was pregnant. I couldn't. Not yet. It was hard enough telling Stefan and Jeremy, I couldn't tell anyone else until my parents knew.

But, Bonnie was smart and didn't say a word about what she thought was going on. We talked with Matt and Jeremy before Anna got there and took Jeremy away from us.

"What does she see in him?" Matt asked as he looked to the other side of the room. I turned to see Tyler standing there with his father, a client of Bonnie's dad. "I mean, I guess he's good looking but other than that? What could he see?"

"Matt, don't beat yourself up over this." Bonnie sighed. "You know if it's going to happen, it will. Give it time."

"I've given it a year, Bonnie." He sighed.

"Then maybe it isn't meant to be." I shrugged. I knew how much he cared about Caroline, but I also knew how much she cared about Tyler. He wasn't the best guy in school, but he was good to her. I'd never seen him dote so much over anyone before, and he was in a two year relationship before him and Caroline got together.

"How can you say that?" He asked, sounding appalled that I would even think of it. "You're supposed to be my friend."

"I am." I assured him. "And as your friend, I can't stand to see you sit around and hurt over not having Caroline. You deserve to be happy too, Matt."

"I know," He sighed. "It's just hard. There aren't many girls that around here that...meet my 'standards.' You know?"

"Yes, but we have two years left. Then college." I laughed. "Don't call a quits...you're seventeen."

* * *

I paced my room nervously the next morning. Stefan was somehow getting his parents here and today we were telling them. We were telling them about us dating, me being pregnant. Everything. I jumped at my phone and almost got sick when he said they were right around the corner.

I got my parents into the living room and nervously waited by the door for Stefan to get here. Jeremy came downstairs and kissed my cheek before going into the living room with mom and dad. I looked out the window and saw them pull up and noticed his father did not look happy. At all.

I was thankful when I saw Damon get out of the car though. He was the older brother I never had and I figured Stefan had already told him.

"Elena, honestly what are we sitting here for?" My mother asked impatiently. She had things to do. As always.

"Chill out, mom." Jeremy snapped as the doorbell rang. I answered it and Stefan smiled at me before Damon began pushing their parents inside. We got them into the living room and I saw the anger building up in my father.

"What the hell are they doing here?" He demanded as his face turned red and he stood, charging towards Zach Salvatore. "Get out."

"No, you stay right here." Damon said, pushing them further inside. "It's all you." He smiled at me. I took a deep breath once everyone was seated and looked at Stefan, who gave me a nod.

"Elena, what is all of this about?" My mother asked, trying to be okay with whatever was going on. "We have things to do."

"They can wait, mom." Jeremy snapped again. Stefan stood up and turned me around so I could only see him.

"It's going to be fine." He whispered before kissing my forehead. I could feel my fathers anger from here and his face looked like a bottle of hot sauce when I turned back around. Stefan grabbed my hand and held it tightly. Neither of us had to say a word.

"You two are...dating?" His dad asked, steam coming out of his ears. "What are you thinking, Stefan?"

"That I love her." He told him confidently.

"Love...her?" My father spoke up. "You're only seventeen."

"Age is but a number, dad." I told him. "And I love him too."

"How could you, Elena?" My dad asked. Both our mothers stayed quiet, but they always did when it came to the damn feud. "How could you date...one of them?"

"Dad, you're acting like he's a Nazi solider." I sighed. "This stupid fight has been going on for too long and it's affecting all five of us."

"All five of you?" His father asked, snubbing the thought. "My other two kids are smart enough to know not to go near a...Gilbert."

"I don't think so, daddy." Caroline finally spoke up. "Jeremy and I hang out all the time."

"You don't have time for anyone else, you only see Tyler." Meredith sighed under her breath.

"Yeah, I tell you that so I can hang out with Jer or Elena." She admitted.

"And I myself have spent quite a lot of time with each Gilbert child." Damon spoke up.

"Well if thats it I don't understand why we had to be dragged all the way over here." His mother spoke up as she grabbed her bag. "Can we go now, Stefan?"

"Mom, sit tight." Damon sighed. He turned to us and gave us his crooked smile and nodding at us. This was it.

"There's...more." I sighed, fighting back tears. Nothing was going to be okay.

"What?" My mother asked. "You're engaged?" She tried to laugh, but no one else thought it was funny. I turned to Stefan, silently asking if he could be the one to tell them. I couldn't. He nodded and gripped my hand tighter.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert...Elena and I...well we're..." He stuttered and I hid my face in his arm. I couldn't see their faces when he finally said the word. "She's pregnant." He whispered.

"I'm sorry?" My mother asked. "What?" Apparently only I was able to hear his soft whisper.

"Elena's pregnant." He said louder, and the world fell silent. There was no going back now. "And I'm the father."

"Get your things." His father said darkly. "We're leaving." He said and stood while Mrs. Salvatore stared blankly in front of her as she grabbed her things. I watched as they were already tearing me from Stefan and felt like the world was imploding.

"The fuck you're leaving." Damon snapped. His parents turned to stare at him as well as mine. "You are not leaving. You are not tearing them apart and you will sit your snooty asses back down and talk about this like fucking mature adults. Not like dumb little tenth grade dicks."

"Watch your language, Damon Anthony." His mother warned as she stayed in the hallway.

"I'm twenty, mom." He sighed. "We're past that phase where I have to watch what I say."

And so it began. The five of us went up to the top of the stairs at one point and just listened to them yelling at each other. Suddenly, it wasn't about Stefan and I. It was about them. What it would do to _their_ reputation. How it was affect _them_ financially. How it would affect _their_ social lives.

"This is unbelievable." Damon sighed as he pulled me into his side after listening to them argue for a good half hour. "They are unbelievable. This is about you two."

"At least someone gets it." Jeremy sighed as he rubbed my back. I wanted this baby to be loved...if we decided to keep it.

"I'll just go away to live with Aunt Jenna and give the baby up for adoption." I sighed, standing up and walking to my room. "No one has to go out of their way and everyone wins." I said as I slammed the door shut. I collasped onto my bed and just starred at the ceiling.

When did _my_ pregnancy become about _them_? I didn't understand.

* * *

On Monday, my parents forced me to go to school. And to be safe no one would see my rounding tummy, I just through on an oversized shirt and leggings. There was no way they'd be finding out anytime soon. I grabbed my things, got Jeremy and left without a single word to them.

"I just can't believe them!" I huffed as we began driving towards the school. "They're my parents, they're supposed to be supportive and encouraging."

"You know them, Elena." He sighed. "They love us and would do anything for us, but they care about their reputations. It's a small town, people will know and who knows whats going to happen."

"What's going to happen is I'm going to have a baby...whether I keep it or not...I'm going to have a baby in six months." I cried. "I need them."

"They'll come around." He tried to assure me. But I wasn't even sure he believed what he was saying. Once we got to school, I felt like everyone already knew what was happening. I knew no one did, but it just felt like all eyes were on me. Stefan met me back my locker and gave me a sad smile. We hadn't been the same since finding out I was pregnant.

"Damon went back last night." He told me as we walked down the hall together. He was trying to make smalltalk with me. His girlfriend.

"I figured." I shrugged. "I'm really glad he was there though."

"Yeah, me too." He sighed as Caroline came up to us. She gave Stefan a dirty look but smiled at me, giving me a reassuring nod. We talked for a little bit, but left when Stefan tried talking to her.

"What's up with her?"

"She's angry with me for...everything thats happening." He explained. "Says I'm a hypocrite."

"Why?"

"Because about a month or so ago she thought she was in the same situation." He sighed. "And I got really angry with her for being...careless...and gave her a whole big talk about how she was too young and wasn't ready."

"You were right!" I screeched. "W're too young! I'm not...I'm not ready, Stefan." I cried and fell into his tight embrace.

"Hey, we're in this together." He sighed. "Anything you want, I'm here for you."

"Well, what do you want?" I asked. It had been all about me since finding out I was pregnant. He needed to be okay with what we decided too. "You're the...father." I said in very hushed tones.

"I want...you to be happy though this." He said, kissing my forehead. "I'm okay with whatever you want."

"What do you want, Stefan?"

"I think...it'd be best to put him or her up for adoption." He finally told me. I knew he'd want that. His future was even brighter than mine. He'd been dreaming of Yale forever and this baby would rip that away from him. "But, if you want to keep it..."

"Lets talk about this later." I cut him off, realizing how crowded the hallway was getting. He walked me to class and gave me a kiss before heading to his class. Matt and Bonnie both looked worried as we sat down for lunch. I still hadn't told them and I needed to, but I didn't know how. Bonnie would cry with me and Matt would avoid the situation as much as he could. He couldn't stand to see people hurting.

"Bonnie, can you come over tonight after dinner?" I asked as we walked to pre-calc.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"We just need to talk." I whispered and she already knew about what. She was the one who told me to take the pregnancy test. She put two and two together quicker than I did.

The rest of the day passed by easier. But, I was happy to just get home. It was too cold now for Stefan and I to meet under the blecchers, but we didn't really need to do that anymore since our secret was out. I finished my homework and cleaned my room out and managed to ignore my parents until my mother called me down for dinner.

"Elena, go change." She huffed when I came down in what I'd been wearing to school.

"Mom...I can't." I whispered.

"Why not?" She huffed. She was even more short tempered with me now.

"None of them really fit." I whispered.

"Go find one of mine then." She said dismissing me. My mother wasn't a big woman, I was just really small. I found a black dress and slid my brown boots on and headed downstairs, and panicked when I heard Bonnie's father booming through the house.

"Elena, how are you dear?" He asked as I came into the dining room. There was no way in hell my parents told him. He'd be the last person they'd tell.

"Pretty good." I smiled. "Where are Bonnie and Matt?"

"With Abby out to dinner." He sighed. "Matt got an A on his last chem test so she took them out to celebrate."

"That's great."

"But, Abby will be dropping Bonnie off afterwards." He assured me and that put me to ease.

At least for a little bit. I was jittery all through dinner and both my parents refused to make eye contact with me. They were so ashamed of me. Their own daughter just because I made one dumb mistake. They were supposed to be supportive, and offer me words of encouragement. They weren't supposed to ignore me and talk to me like I was some sort of devil child.

I was pregnant, not a murderer.

Finally as Saddie was cleaning up, the doorbell rang and I rushed to answer it. Bonnie was finally there and I took her hand and brought her up to my hand. We changed and then sat down on my bed together. She didn't push me to say anything and she didn't question why she was there. She just sat patiently, waiting for me to say something.

"You were right." I finally whispered after twenty minutes of silence. "You were exactly right."

"Elena,"

"I'm due June 6." I told her. "Right in the middle of finals."

"You could be late." She offered one of the only things she thought would make me feel better. My baby fitting into my school schedule. "Are you going to keep it?"

"We don't know." I said and I felt the tears forming in my eyes. "Bonnie, my parents won't talk to me. My brother is so tense around me. I'm going to be the town whore. Stefan's the screwup who couldn't 'keep it in his pants' I don't know what we're going to do."

"You are going to figure it out." She said, as tears streamed down her own face. "You're Elena Gilbert. You always make things work."

"That was before I got pregnant." I cried as she reached out and hugged me tightly.


	6. There Ain't A Reason

**Chapter Six: There Ain't A Reason**

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

"How could you be so stupid and careless, Stefan?" My mother asked as she paced the living room after Elena and I told them. My father was refusing to accept the situation and had locked himself in his home office while my mother paced around.

"We always used condoms." I defended. "I...I don't know how this happened, mom. But it did and Elena and I are going to need you. All four of you."

"I'm not so sure I want you seeing her, Stefan." She told me. "You have Yale to focus on and a pregnant girl is going to distract you from that. Plus, if she keeps it...then you're never getting out of here."

"Are you telling me I should walk out on her?" I asked, my anger rising. I wasn't going to ever leave Elena, but I especially wasn't going to leave her now. She needed me more now more than ever right now.

"Yes." She nodded. "She's only going to get in the way. She'll want you to go to her doctors appointments with her and go shopping for baby things and look at potential people to adopt it if that's the way she wants to go."

"That's what being a father is!"

"Yeah, and as a seventeen year old you have other things to worry about."

"You know, I thought you'd be mad." I shook my head as I stood up. "But I never thought you'd ask me to walk away from this." I told her as I grabbed my jacket and ran outside, slamming the door behind me.

I got into my car and just drove around town until the tears were blocking my vision. I pulled over in an empty parking lot and cut the engine and lost it. The only thing our parents were worried about were themselves. Not what was going to happen to us or the baby or our future together.

I knew they'd all be angry. But, I did think they'd be supportive of us.

I didn't go back until I was absolutely sure my parents were in bed. By the time I got in, Caroline was crashed on the couch in front of the TV and Damon was in his room for the night. I went over to Caroline and turned off the TV and slid my arms on her back and under her legs and lifted her into my arms.

I carried her upstairs just like I always did when she fell asleep and gently set her in her big bed. She wasn't a premature baby, but she was small. She wasn't very tall and she never weighed a whole ton, even though she ate for two most of the time.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead as I pulled the covers up over her. I carefully closed her door and made my way to my bedroom. I just tried to mentally prepare myself for the upcoming six months. Elena was going to get big and people were going to find out.

We'd have to make a choice if we wanted to keep it or give it up for adoption. I always thought when I found out I was going to be a father, I'd be married with a steady job and a small house in the suburbs. I never thought I'd have to think about putting my baby up for adoption.

But, at the time, adoption sounded like the best idea. We'd know he or she was in a good, steady home. They'd always have food and a roof over their head and love. They'd be able to do whatever they dreamed of and wouldn't be held back because we couldn't afford it.

Elena and I would also be able to be teenagers and young adults. I could go to Yale and she could go to Richmond. She could run track and filed and I could play football. We could live our dreams and maybe later down the road get married and then start our family.

I had a massive headache by the time I fell asleep.

My parents avoided talking to me all day Sunday and Damon took me to play catch in the park so I wouldn't explode. But, he had to be back at school for his Monday classes and he eventually left later that night.

Caroline was angry with me and my parents were ashamed. I'd never felt alone in my own family before.

The next day was another morning with my parents and little sister refusing to talk to me. Caroline even had Tyler drive all the way over to our house to take her to school so she didn't have to sit in the car with me.

Once I got to school, I found Elena at her locker like always and walked over to meet her. Things hadn't been the same since we found out what was going on and I was hoping it wouldn't last.

"Damon went back last night." I told her as I thought of what we could talk about. I had to think about what to talk with Elena. That was something that always came naturally to us.

"I figured." She shrugged as we walked to class. "I'm really glad he was there though."

"Yeah, me too."I smiled as Caroline came up to Elena. She gave me the cold shoulder while she told Elena she's be there no matter what and walked away.

"What's up with her?"

"She's angry with me for...everything thats happening." I explained. "Says I'm a hypocrite."

"Why?"

"Because about a month or so ago she thought she was in the same situation." I told her even though I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. "And I got really angry with her for being...careless...and gave her a whole big talk about how she was too young and wasn't ready."

"You were right!" She screeched, her voice cracking. "W're too young! I'm not...I'm not ready, Stefan." She said as tears filled in her eyes and I pulled her into my arms, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Hey, we're in this together. Anything you want, I'm here for you."

"Well, what do you want?" She asked. "You're the...father." I said in very hushed tones.

"I want...you to be happy though this. I'm okay with whatever you want." And it was true. If she wanted to keep the baby, I wasn't going to hold her back. We'd just make up a new plan.

"What do you want, Stefan?"

"I think...it'd be best to put him or her up for adoption."I finally told her. We had s much going for us, it would ensure us being able to live our dreams.

"Lets talk about this later." She said as she looked around and saw how many people were standing around us.

We pretty much avoided each other for the rest of the day. Neither of us knew what we wanted and for some reason, that made things very tense and awkward. I hated it. Our relationship had always been easy, even when we were just friends.

"Do you know what's going on with Elena?" Matt asked as we walked through the halls together after lunch. "She's been acting really weird lately, and she looks like she's going to burst into tears at any moment."

"She's going through something and she has to be the one to tell you." I shrugged. Matt was Elena's best friend other than Bonnie, and she had to tell him. "She will, just wait a little bit."

"She isn't dying, is she?" He asked, looking and sounding completely serious.

"No, she's not dying...that I know of at the moment." I laughed, lightening the mood.

* * *

Elena had a doctor's appointment after school the next day so I could be with her. It was just us since we didn't even tell our parent about it. We waited quietly in the waiting room and she was bouncing up and down while I just starred up ahead of me.

"Come on in, Elena." A nurse smiled at her as she opened one of the exam room doors. I stood up and grabbed her hand, helping her stand up. We walked into the room and she got changed into one of he gowns as we waited for the doctor to come in. After ten minutes of waiting, Dr. Fell finally walked inside.

"How are you feeling, Elena?" She asked as she washed her hands and put gloves on.

"Better than the last time I saw you." She laughed as Dr. Fell sat down in front of her. She did something to Elena's area down there before standing up and grabbing a bottle of blue goo. "Would you like to see the baby?"

"Sure," I smiled as I gripped Elena's hand tightly. Dr. Fell pressed the remote like thing onto Elena's stomach and instructed us to look up at the screen. The baby looked to be the size of my palm and was curled up so small in her stomach. I looked over at Elena was was crying again, although she was trying to hold back.

"I'll give you two a minute." The doctor whispered as she stood up. I leaned in and kissed Elena softly, waiting for her to want to talk.

"Talk to me, Elena." I begged as she sat up and looked at the screen.

"I don't know if I can give it up for adoption." She cried, falling into my shoulder. "I know we've worked so hard to get where we are and where we'd going, but I don't think I can give the baby away. I'm sorry, Stefan."

"Hey, we're going to figure this out." I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I promise." I sighed as she sat up and looked closer at the screen.

"That's our baby." She smiled, gently touching the screen.

"That's our baby." I whispered, giving her a tight squeeze. We'd figure this out. I was sure of it.

The doctor finished the appointment and both the baby and Elena were doing well. They scheduled their next appointment and Elena cleaned up. The drive home was silent and we barely said a goodbye to each other. When I got home, Tyler's car was on the street which was weird since Caroline was with Jeremy doing a project that afternoon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he got out of his car and walked over to me. I hadn't seen him as my friend in a while and it was nice knowing he came here to see me, not my little sister.

"Can't a guy come see his best friend?" He asked.

"Maybe," I agreed. "But you haven't done that in months ever since Caroline was 'something more' to you."

"I get it, I've been a shit friend."

"You don't say." I laughed as we walked into the house and went upstairs to my room. He sat down at my desk chair like always and looked like he was going to start homework, but he didn't pull a book out of his backpack. "What?"

"What's up with Elena?" He asked me straight forward.

"Did Caroline say something?"

"No, I just know you two better than you think I do." He sighed. "You've barely spoken to each other in a few weeks and now...now she's wearing baggy sweaters and leggings to school everyday."

"It's a style she likes." I shrugged. "She's always worn oversized sweaters."

"Stefan," He sighed, looking at me seriously. "I saw her in that dress she wore to her dad's office party. Elena's not a girl who gains weight easily. I know, I was with her when she went through her cookie only eating phase in the second grade."

"Tyler..."

"Is she pregnant, Stefan?" He asked and I knew I couldn't lie to him anymore. Plus, Elena had told Bonnie, I was allowed to say something to Tyler. But, I couldn't form any words so I just nodded and sat back on my bed. "Whoa,"

"Yeah." I laughed. "She's due the beginning of June."

"What are you guys gonna do?" He asked. "I mean, what about Yale?"

"We don't know yet." I shrugged. "She claims she doesn't know if she wants to keep it or give it up for adoption, but I know Elena."

"She wants to keep it, doesn't she?"

"Deep down, yeah." I explained. "Elena wants a family one day and this is the chance to start one. The problem is she's seventeen and doesn't know if she can do it yet."

"She probably can't." He told me bluntly. "You're right, you're both seventeen. You have dreams and futures."

"Yeah, well our futures are gonna be changed no matter what she chooses to do."

"Is this only about her?" He asked. "What about what you want?"

"She's the mom."

"You're the dad."

"We're going to be a team." I shrugged. "But if she wants to keep him or her, how do I tell her we have to get rid of it because I want my future to be brighter and I wanna go to Yale?"

"You don't have to stay with her."

"Now you sound like my mother." I snapped. "I'm not leaving her and I'm going to take care of her through this!"

"Okay, sorry."

"And the fact people keep telling me to do that is absurd!" I yelled. I was just pissed off right now. "She's pregnant! I got her pregnant! I have to be there for her or else who am I better than? No one. That makes me an ass hole, weak, and a fucking coward!"

"Okay, Stefan!" He said, holding his arms up in defeat. "I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Damn right you shouldn't have!"

"It's just, I know how hard you've worked." He shrugged. "We've known each other since the womb. I know how hard you worked for Yale and Harvard and Princeton. I just...I want you to have everything you've dreamt of having."

"I didn't work hard, Tyler." I sighed. "I have an almost photographic memory. I read a book once and I know the material. Elena...Elena's worked her ass off. She's done everything she possibly could to get into UR. I...I just don't want her to sacrafice anything."

"Well, you've both going to have to sacrifice something...weather it's a dream college and a future...or your first baby."

"I know."

* * *

Elena was speaking to me more the next morning and she was actually smiling. A genuine smile. I hadn't seen that in a long time. We secluded ourselves at lunch to be by ourselves and catch up. It'd been so long since we were just...Stefan and Elena. Not parents to be.

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting." She whispered as she picked at her food. "I've been a terrible girlfriend."

"You were processing things." I shrugged. "I get it. I needed time too."

"But we're still a team and I was acting like this was only affecting me." She said, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "It's ruining your life too."

"Hey, this isn't ruining either of our lives." I smiled, dapping her face with a tissue. "It's complicating things a little bit."

"You've dreamt of Yale forever, Stefan." She reminded me. I didn't understand why everyone was fixating on just Yale. She loved Richmond just as much as I loved Yale. "I don't wanna hold you back if I keep it."

"Hey, it's my choice." I told her. "It's my choice to leave or stay and if I stay, it's because I want to. It's because I want to be the resposible person who is their for their...kid...and girlfriend. It's because I want to see him or her grow. Not because I have to."

"You promise?" She asked.

"Pinky." I laughed as we locked pinkies.

"I still haven't told Matt." She sighed as she ate her salad. "I don't know how."

"So, all of our friends know but him?" I asked. I thought he'd be one of the first she'd tell.

"I guess. I mean, you said Tyler figured it out and I told everyone else." She shrugged. "I don't want him to be disappointed in me."

"He won't be."

"Stefan, I'm almost more afraid to tell Matt than I was to tell my parents." She whispered.

"Look, Elena, everyone that you love and you tell this to...is going to love you regardless." I assured her. "Matt would push you out of the way of a moving truck. He isn't going to walk away when you tell him this."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, I know Matt and I know how much he loves you." I smiled. "Truly loves you like Jeremy and Damon love you."

"Damon isn't my brother."

"Might as well be." I laughed. We finished our lunch date together and headed to seporate classes until the end of the day when we met up and finally had some time together. Even though it was freezing and both our teeth were chattering, we still sat underneath the bleachers. We talked and studied and for once, didn't worry about what was going to happen over the next few months.

We were just...normal.

When I dropped her off, her father was waiting by the door like a jail guard and I could feel his eyes on me as I drove away. But, I didn't care. He could be as angry as he wanted to be but it wasn't going to scare me away. And as her father, he should be wanting me to stay with her through all this. I shook it off as I went inside to finish my homework.

The next day, however, wasn't so peaceful. Elena and I were going through our normal morning routine when Bonnie and Matt came through the front door, and Matt looked furious. He came charging towards us and Elena gripped my hand tightly.

"I may have told Matt last night." She whispered as Bonnie tried grabbing at Matt, but failed. I put Elena behind me as Bonnie tried again, but Matt raised his fist at me and swung, hitting me right in the jaw.

"What the hell?" I yelled after the shock had worn off. His face was beat red and his hands was shaking. I'd never seen him so angry before. He charged towards me again and rammed me into the lockers, and he began drawing a crowd. I knew he'd be upset, but I didn't think he'd be the person to beat me up for it. He threw me to the ground and began punching me in the face.

"How could you do that?" He yelled as he hit me. I looked at Elena who looked horrified and I knew if I fought back, I'd scare her even more. So I let it happen. I deserved it from someone at least. "How could you do that to her?"

"Matt, please!" Elena yelled. Finally, Jeremy and Tyler came and pulled him off of me and Caroline helped me up and handed me to Elena.

"You're going to pay for this you know!" I heard Matt yell as the principle came towards us and Elena dragged me off to the nurse.


	7. Never Thought

**Chapter Seven: Never Thought**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"How's it feel?" I asked as we sat in the waiting room of the ER. Matt had really done a number on him and the nurse suspected his nose had been broken and his wrist had been sprained when Matt threw him onto the ground.

"Sore." He sighed as he removed the ice. "But, I'll be fine. You okay?"

"Physically, yeah." I sighed. Matt had never been so mad before and he scarred me with how badly he was able to hurt Stefan. "He just scared me, that's all."

"Hey, he'll cool off." He assured me. "He knows you need him, Elena. He's not going to be the one to abandon you."

"But, what about you, Stefan?" I asked. "He shouldn't abandon you either."

"He won't." He told me. "Matt's too loyal of a person to abandon either of us during this. Just be patient."

Stefan was led back to an exam room a few minutes later and the confirmed what the nurse had said back at school. He had a broken nose which may or may not need surgery and a sprained wrist. He was given a splint for the wrist and had a cast put over his nose. He got a perscription for pain killers and we were free to leave. I took him to lunch at a The Grill before taking him home.

"You want me to come in with you?" I asked, glancing at the clock. It was already the end of sixth period, there was no point to me going back.

"No, I'm going to be in enough trouble for getting into a fight."

"But you aren't even getting a warning from the principle...and Damon had been in way more fights."

"Damon never got his girlfriend pregnant." He sighed. "They're going to look for any excuse to be pissed off at me."

"Hey," I whispered grabbing his hand as he tried getting out of the car. He turned and turned around, looking at me. "I love you."

"I love you more." He smiled, leaning in and brushing his lips against mine. We stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like the longest time before he got out of the car and walked into his house. I sat in his driveway for a little longer before turning around and going home. I got a jumpstart on my homework and was halfway done by the time Jeremy got home.

Jeremy came up, asking for math help and I was happy to spend some more brother/sister time with him. This didn't happen often and I guessed it would be even less frequent as my belly grew.

"Matt feels bad." He told me as we worked on an english essay.

"He should." I brushed aside. Matt had no business beating Stefan like he did. The two of us would take care of it, he didn't need to get involved. "He had no right to do that."

"He was only trying to protect you."

"From what?" I asked. "Getting pregnant because that already happened."

"He couldn't control himself, Elena." He shrugged. "I mean, Stefan's lucky I didn't hit him for it."

"Well, you shouldn't have even thought of it." I huffed. "This is between Stefan and I."

Jeremy dropped the subject, figuring I'd come around when I was ready. We finished our homework, but he actually stayed to watch TV with me that afternoon instead of running off to Anna's house. We were in the middle of King of Queens, when we heard the garage door go up. Here went another long, silent night of being ignored.

Jeremy tried to assure me that they'd come around. But, they were my parents. They were supposed to be there for me no matter what. They shouldn't have even have to come around...they should just be with me. But, Jeremy was right. They would eventually come around. Even if they did it out of responsibility rather than actually wanting to be there for me.

"Jeremy, may I speak to Elena please?" My father asked as he stood in the doorway to the living room.

"Yeah," He sighed, as he stood.

"No, can you come with me?" He asked, pointing to me. I nodded and Jeremy helped me up off the couch and I followed my father to his office. He gently shut the door and gestured me to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He sat down opposite of me and stayed silent for at least five minutes.

"Do you have any understanding of why I didn't want you and your brother associating with the Salvatore's?" He finally asked as he sat up straight in his chair. I knew the story loud and clear.

"Yeah, because of some dumb fight during the war." I sighed. I'd heard the story more than enough times.

"No, Elena." He sighed. "That's what people think is the reason we don't get along."

"There's another reason?" I asked, shocked. He'd never said anything remotely close to a reason of why him and Zach Salvatore couldn't get along. Other than it was something that had been going on for a long time.

"When I was seventeen, I fell in love with a girl," He began. "And she wasn't your mother."

"I know, you and mom didn't meet until your senior year of college." I shrugged.

"Right," He smiled. "This girls name was...Meredith Goodman."

"Isn't that..."

"Mrs. Salvatore's maiden name?" He asked. "Yes."

"Dad," I sighed. I had no idea where this was going and I didn't know if I wanted him to finish his story.

"Please let me finish." He stopped. "Meredith and I were crazy about each other. We were voted cutest couple by our senior class and most likely to be high school sweethearts forever. We were prom king and queen and...the perfect couple. We had everything...everything Zach Salvatore wanted. He was always jealous of me and he'd always had feelings for Meredith.

"Anyway, Meredith and I went off to separate colleges. She went to University of Virginia and I went off to Amherst. We kept our relationship long distance for those three years. And then when I came home for the summer before my senior year...she had big news.

"What?" I asked.

"She was pregnant." He sighed.

"Oh my god..."

"No, she was only two months pregnant. We hadn't seen each other since Christmas" He assured me. "The baby...the baby wasn't mine. Meredith had cheated on me with...Zach. They went to the same school and began to become closer as friends and one night turned into once a week and then...she was pregnant. I ended it immediately and went and sucker punched Zach in the face.

"I went back to Maryland and she stayed in Virginia with Zach. They had a baby boy together and a week later, married. They raised Damon and then had Stefan and Caroline. Zach got the life I dreamt of having with Meredith."

"So, what you have with mom..."

"Is one hundred percent happy and we love each other very much." He told me. "And she doesn't know about Meredith." He warned and I only nodded. "Anyway, I love your mother very much and wouldn't trade you or Jeremy for any life I might have had with Meredith. Anyway, I just want you to be careful, sweetie."

"Daddy,"

"Salvatore's are ruthless people." He warned. "They'll do whatever they want to to ensure they get what they want."

"Stefan isn't like his father." I told him. "They're totally opposite of each other. Now, Damon and Mr. Salvatore...that's a different story."

"I just don't want you concocting some dream in your head...and end up waking up with a baby by yourself."

"Stefan wouldn't abandon me."

"I didn't think Meredith would abandon me either."

"She wasn't pregnant."

"No, but we loved each other just as much as you and Stefan do."

"Daddy, you have to trust me." I sighed, moving around his desk and perching myself in front of me. "Stefan and I don't even know if we're going to keep the baby. And you have to trust my choice to trust Stefan."

"How can I when he was raised by that sleezeball?" He asked.

"Because I wouldn't date someone I couldn't trust...and I trust Stefan."

"I just don't want you two to make the choice to keep it," He said, wiping his forehead. "And then be left after a few months so he can start a real life...I don't want you to be alone, darling."

"I won't be, even if Stefan does leave me." I told him. "I have Bonnie and Matt and Jeremy and Jenna and Alaric...plus some of the people who I haven't even told yet. And...I have you and mom...if you two even want to be apart of my life anymore."

"Elena..."

"You've been ignoring me for days, dad." I reminded me. "What am I supposed to think?"

"That we were processing things." He sighed. "What were we supposed to say when you two told us this news? Congratulations can I feel your stomach?"

"No, but a simple encouraging words wouldn't have hurt."

"I suppose not." He sighed, pulling me into his lap like when I was little. "I guess we did put your in a horrible position."

"The worst."

"You have to understand though, Elena." He sighed. "You've built your life up so well. You've created a name for yourself in this town...you've become someone. And, this isn't all about us, but your mother and I have also become something. And when word gets around that you are pregnant, people are going to come after us and Stefan's parents...not you two."

"Dad, we're going to be the whore and the careless one at school...not exactly a walk in the park."

"No and it won't be for anyone." He agreed. "But, we thought we taught you sex was for marriage."

"You're honestly telling me you and mom were virgins when you got married?" I asked. "After all that time you were with Meredith and she was in Harisburgh? And tell me truthfully, dad."

"The honest truth," He sighed. "Your mother was not. I was."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know your grandparents...they beat celibacy into my head and it worked. Your mother has been my one and only."

"Wow,"

"And your mother regrets not waiting." He told me. "She's told me over and over she wished she waited. But, the point is...we were disappointed in you, Elena. That was new to us and we didn't know how to be around you."

"I'm still me, dad." I told him.

"But you're going to have a baby." He sighed. "That changes things."

"Yeah it changes the situation." I argued. "But, it doesn't change who I am."

"Elena,"

"I'm still Elena Katherine Gilbert."

"The one and only." He smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

I tossed and turned all night, my mind racing from the information my father gave me. I knew Stefan would never leave me...but there was that small chance he would. We weren't married, he didn't have any legal obligation to me or the baby.

But, I trusted him. I had to go with my gut and my gut told me he was worth trusting and worth the risk.

"Elena, someone is at the door for you!" Saddie shouted up the stairs after school the next day. It had been a long, horrible day. I could feel more and more people getting suspicious of my baggy sweaters and why Matt beat Stefan up yesterday. Stefan had also stayed home from school and Matt was suspended until next week for starting the fight.

I felt very uncomfortable in my own skin that day.

"Who is it, Saddie?" I asked as I walked down the stairs. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Saddie taking Matt's coat from his hands. "What?"

"Can I talk to you, Elena?" He asked in a hushed tone. He'd been there for me through everything else, I could at least give him a chance.

"Sure," I nodded, walking into the living room. I sat down in my dad's chair and he sat on the couch in front of me, looking down at his shoes. I could tell how badly he felt for the way he'd acted and for beating Stefan up.

"I'm really sorry, Elena." He whispered, finally looking at me. "But when you told me you were pregnant, something snapped."

"You had no right to get into a fight with him, Matt."

"I know." He agreed. "But, I couldn't help myself. He was supposed to protect you and be there for you...getting you pregnant doesn't seem like he's doing either of those things."

"Getting pregnant takes two people, Matt." I told him. "I'm as resposible for this as he is."

"I know and I already apologized to him before coming over."

"And?"

"And, he said he didn't want to cause problems to stress you out and accepted it." He whispered. "But, I really did mean it, Elena. I wasn't just saying it so you wouldn't be angry with me."

"You wouldn't had to apologize if you didn't go berserk on Stefan yesterday."

"I know, but...I was just so scared for you and angry at Stefan for taking away everything you've worked for."

"I may have taken away everything Stefan's worked for." I pointed out. I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to my bedroom and retrieved my little wooden box from my bedside table. I opened it and pulled out the black and white photograph and handed it to him. He held it tightly and began shaking when he saw what it was. From happiness, anger, or sadness, I had no idea.

"How...how big is it?" He asked when he looked up at me.

"It's about the size of a grape in this," I whispered. "But this was almost a week ago, so it's probably bigger now."

"Can...can I?" He asked, reaching his hand out towards my stomach. Stefan hadn't really touched my stomach yet, but I nodded and he gently placed his hands over my bellybutton and just smiled. "I'll be good, I promise."

* * *

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked the next morning after my parents went to work and thought I'd gone to school with Jeremy.

"I...I just wanted to see you." I said, wrapping my arms tightly around him. He was taken by surprise at first, but eventually returned the hug and we stood with our arms wrapped around each other before the cold began going through my jacket. He pulled me inside and upstairs to his room, somewhere I'd never actually been before.

Wow," I laughed as I sat down on his bed. "So, this is your room."

"Yes it is." He laughed, sitting beside me. I took the chance to look around and smile, it was everything I thought it would be. Neat, but cluttered with books and electronics, and school supplies. I stood up and took a closer look at the bookshelf that took up an entire wall of his room and was completely filled.

"Do you have enough books, Stefan?" I asked as I gazed at them. Classics like Oliver Twist and Popular fiction like Harry Potter lined the bookshelf.

"No, actually." He laughed. "I wanted to turn the den downstairs into a mini library, but no one would go for it."

"Can't imagine why." I laughed as I turned my head to see a picture frame sitting in front of a stack of books. I looked closely at it and saw that it was the sonegram from my last doctor's appointment. He didn't notice I was looking at it and turned to look at the rest of his room.

"So, when will I get to see your room?" He asked as I sat back down next to him.

"No idea." I sighed. "I doubt my father will ever let you upstairs again."

"Good point."

"Stefan?" I asked.

"What's up?"

"Do you actually know why our fathers hate each other so much?" I asked. I felt he had a right to know, just like I did. "I mean like the real story."

"You mean it isn't just because of what happened during the war?" He asked after I'd grasped his attention.

"No," I shook my head. "It's something much more than that."

"What is it, Elena?" He asked and I took a deep breath before telling him the story.

I told him everything my father said. From him and Stefan's mom being in love to the nasty break up. Stefan's face stiffened with each thing I told him and when I was done, I thought he was going to explode.

"You mean my parents...the parents who are hounding me about getting you pregnant before marriage...had Damon before they were married...and had an affair?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I thought you had a right to know."

"Damn right I do!" He shouted. "They've been making me feel so guilty and bad about myself since we told them! They've been telling me over and over that what we'd been doing was wrong and this was almost like a form of punishment! They've barely even looked at me and they went through the same thing when they had Damon?"

"Maybe they just didn't want you reliving their mistakes when they told you to wait for marriage."

"We aren't the richest people, Elena, but we aren't poor." He spat. "Having Damon was never a mistake and they know that."

"Stefan, even if this happened to them, they can still be disappointed in us."

"Yeah well right now, how am I even supposed to trust them?" He asked, sitting down next to me. "They've been lying to me and my brother and sister our entire lives."


End file.
